<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wishing Star by kirene451</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428759">Wishing Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirene451/pseuds/kirene451'>kirene451</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter Short Stories Series [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winner (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Stars, Winter, Wishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirene451/pseuds/kirene451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungyoon and Minho are watching the stars, waiting to catch a glimpse of the New Year's sky before slumber wins them over.</p><p>This story is also crossposted in my "Winter Collection" on AFF (December 2020).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter Short Stories Series [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wishing Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The night was gentle —almost warm—, something quite unexpected for this last evening of December. The sky was completely clear, letting the stars shine bright like millions of little diamonds on a velvety dark blue canvas.</p><p>In Minho's backyard, a small wood fire was quietly crackling. Sitting on a bench, their winter hats pulled down to their brows, their bodies wrapped tightly under a mountain of blankets, and their feet warm by the hearth, Seungyoon and Minho watched the stars, waiting to catch a glimpse of the New Year's sky before slumber won the battle against their heavy eyelids.</p><p>"When is the year gonna be over?" Minho asked, yawning.</p><p>"In ten minutes," replied Seungyoon, pulling his arm out from under the covers and rolling up his sleeve to look at his watch.</p><p>Minho leaned his head on Seungyoon's shoulder.</p><p>Above them, Polaris twinkled, and the stars of Draco and the Ursae constellations glistened.</p><p>Sometimes, Minho's drowsy eyes even caught a shooting star, a sight too ephemeral for him to have time to warn Seungyoon. He did make a wish, though, grabbing the hand of his dear friend under the covers each time his gaze met the trace of a meteor's trajectory.</p><p>"What do you think next year is going to be like?" Minho whispered, stroking the back of Seungyoon's hand with his fingertips.</p><p>"I don't know," Seungyoon answered, his eyes shifting from the starry sky to gaze lovingly at Minho's sleepy face. He smiled softly. "I just hope I can spend it again with you."</p><p>Minho smiled in his turn, and gently leaned to leave a kiss on Seungyoon's cold lips. The tips of their frozen noses brushed against one another.</p><p>"Me too," Minho answered, resting back his head on Seungyoon's shoulder.</p><p>They both looked up again at the celestial sparkling lights.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>beep beep</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minho's watch rang softly in the night, marking the beginning of the new year. At that exact moment, a shooting star flew through the sky before Seungyoon's eyes. He tilted his head a little to share his sight with Minho, but Minho's eyes were tight shut, his breathing calm and steady. Seungyoon gently shook his elbow, but Minho was indeed soundly asleep, nuzzled against his arm.</p><p>It made Seungyoon's heart flustered. Leaning forward, he closed his eyes and put a kiss on the parcel of Minho's forehead visible under his hat, just between his eyebrows. Minho whimpered and opened a slumber eye.</p><p>"Is it past midnight yet?" he mumbled. </p><p>Seungyoon chuckled.</p><p>"Yes, we can go to sleep now. Happy New Year."</p><p>He helped Minho get up from the bench. Walking back to the house with their arms full of blankets, Seungyoon added:</p><p>"And, you know, I just saw a shooting star."</p><p>Minho turned to him as he opened the door.</p><p>"Did you make a wish?"</p><p>Seungyoon smiled.</p><p>"Of course I did."</p><p>"What did you wish for?"</p><p>"Oh, that's a secret. It wouldn't materialize if I told you."</p><p>Seungyoon winked, and entered, leaving Minho gazing at the sky.</p><p>"I saw a lot of those earlier tonight," Minho said.</p><p>Seungyoon dropped the covers on the couch, and walked back to the door, circling his arms around Minho and resting his chin on his shoulder.</p><p>"And what did you wish for?"</p><p>"It's a secret," Minho said, turning around to taste Seungyoon's tender lips. </p><p> </p><p><em>I wished for us to be happy,</em> he thought. <em>Always.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>